Sexy Bee
by Final Death
Summary: Ichigo finds Soi Fong in the forest. Later on with Rukia he runs into her again and things get hot...very hot. LEMON. IchiXRukiXSoi. Language, violence, mature themes.


A/N: A new fic

**A/N: A new fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.**

Sexy Bee

Ichigo was slowly walking through the forest somewhere deep with in Soul Society. He was completely lost he knew he shouldn't ask Yachiru for directions but he was going to be late.

"Rukia's going to kill me," Ichigo said before realising a sigh and walking on.

He was starting to think that this was a never-ending forest he had been walking for hours and had gotten nowhere. He had even climbed up the biggest tree he could, but all that he saw was forest green forest.

The forest was so thick that it had made a complete canopy over the whole forest. This caused the forest to be extremely dark, so dark in fact that he could barely even see where he was going.

Finally in the distance he could see some light was only a little, but it was a welcomed sight compared to the darkness he was surrounded in. He started jogging and then running towards the light as he approached he could hear the sounds of water crashing against water.

"Well I'll be Yachiru actually sent me in the right direction." He said to himself as he thought of the place Rukia had described to him about the place they where going.

He finally reached the opening and was immediately blinded by the bright light. He slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings when he shut them again immediately.

'Did I just see what I thought I saw?' Ichigo thought to himself as the image ran through his mind again.

He slowly opened his mind and was happy to see that it wasn't his imagination and was indeed the second division captain Soi Fong…naked. He took her in from the loose strands of wet hair that clung to her face and neck to her lean shoulders, her beautiful curved back and finally to her soft firm ass that stuck out just above the water.

Ichigo gulp audibly and before he could even blink found himself pinned down to the ground by the beautiful littlie be.

"Who are you and what…Kurosaki?" Soi Fong said in confusion as she looked down at the boy she was straddling.

Ichigo's face went blood read as he looked into her dark eyes. She was so sexy. He realised he was staring and tried to look away but soon realised that was an impossible task even for him.

Soi Fong watch him carefully he was acting really strange and she couldn't figure out why. Suddenly a cold breeze blew past and instantly gave her the answer she had been looking for when she felt her nipples harden slightly, but that's not all she felt harden.

Her gaze shot back to Ichigo and she quickly realised that he was not looking at her face anymore and that his eyes where now focused…lower. She blushed slightly as she realised what else had hardened exactly.

They both lay there for a few seconds before…Slap! Soi Fong delivered a painful slap to Ichigo's face. She immediately got up and looked away from him while folding her arms over her breasts. She looked over at Ichigo as he sat up and saw that he was still staring at her. It suddenly dawned on her that when she had turned around she had given him a perfect view of her firm ass.

She noticed that he hadn't stopped staring and that it didn't look like he was anytime soon. She quickly turned around and slapped him across the other cheek sending his face flying away from her body.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him triumphantly. His head snapped back, his mouth opened, but no words came out of his mouth as his attention was once again drawn away from those of pain and anger.

Soi Fong face flared red in both anger and embarrassment as it hit her that her lower half was totally exposed for his eyes to see, and see they did. Ichigo had memorized her entire body and what a beautiful body it was.

Ichigo unconsciously grinned as his mind processed a hundred different situations they could be in right about now, but his fantasies where cut short by a painful kick to his chin that sent him flying back through a tree that was directly behind him.

Soi Fong disappeared and reappeared above of him fully clothed with an evil smirk on her face. She looked down at the boy she was about to bring a lifetime of pain upon, but was immediately pulled from her fantasies as it dawned on her that he was unconscious.

Her face once again turned a dark shade of red as she saw the huge smile that was plastered on his face and the 'other' object of his anatomy that was still aware and ready.

She bit her lip as she looked at him and at 'it' and how big and intoxicating it looked. She couldn't understand why she felt like this she had only ever been interested in woman before, but for some unknown reason was she completely taken in by him and his 'friend' and her body was staring to feel the effects as well.

She carefully picked him up, her face still red as she felt his 'member' brush up against her arm. She looked down at his face and smiled when she realised she was the one that made him feel this good. She walked over to another tree and sat down holding Ichigo closely as she ran her hand through his hair waiting for his arousal to soften.

As she thought about what she was thinking and doing she couldn't help but look away from the still enlarged member in his pants. She tried to look away but found herself slowly looking back ever so slightly to catch one last glimpse before she disappeared.

**(Later that day)**

Ichigo shot up out his bed panting and sweating slightly. He looked around and realised that he was in a small dark room. He quickly looked around and found Rukia fast asleep on the side of his bed. He sighed and fell back closing his eyes on the way. The second his head hit his pillow his memories of what had happened at the waterfall came rushing back causing his eyes to shoot open and widen in shock.

"Hmmm…I-Ichigo? Ichigo!" Rukia squealed as she jumped on him hugging him tightly.

"R-Rukia! A-are you o-okay?" Ichigo asked caught completely of guard by Rukia's strange behaviour. She had never been so; so…clingy in the entire time he had known her. He honestly thought she would kick his ass for not showing up at the party.

"Me? Are you okay? I was so worried you never showed up at the party and then I get a hell butterfly telling me you're in the fourth division." Rukia said looking at him with worry written across her face.

"Fourth division?" Ichigo seemed totally confused by the statement before he remembered getting kicked through the tree and the…darkness.

He suddenly freed himself from Rukia and tore open his robes while carefully examining his fine upper body. Rukia blushed as she looked at his chizzled abs and perfectly built pecks.

Ichigo sighed and looked up at Rukia and noticed that her attention was drawn somewhere other than his face. He smirked as he realised he had caught her staring and could tell by the blush on her face that she liked what she saw.

"Enjoying the view Rukia?" He asked smugly before receiving a foot to his face sending him flying back.

"You wish!" Rukia said looking away while crossing her arms across her chest.

"What the fuck was that for? I can't help you want me so badly!" Ichigo shouted while grabbing Rukia by the collar of her robe.

"What? Don't kid yourself. I would never ever fantasize over someone like you!" Rukia said while grabbing him and pushing him down to the ground.

"Huh! Who said anything about Fantasizing?" Ichigo said with a giant smirk as he looked up at Rukia.

"…" Rukia had no idea how to respond at this but didn't want to loose either so she did the only thing she could think of…or in other words the one thing she wanted to do at that very moment.

She lowered her head and placed a soft his on Ichigo's lips catching the unsuspecting shinigami totally of guard. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as Rukia continued to kiss him. He felt her tongue gently messaging his lips so he did what came naturally and opened his mouth letting her tongue enter him and explore. He slowly started kissing back and gently messaged her tongue with his eliciting a soft moan from her.

They broke apart and looked at each other before moving back in to another kiss. There lips barely touched before they where interrupted by the voice of the fourth division captain.

"Kuchiki-san I think Kurosaki-kun should rest until we can figure out what exactly happened to him," The calm voice of Retsu Unohana said as she stood directly in front of the two young shinigami.

Rukia was off of Ichigo so fast that he didn't even realise it. He looked over at Rukia who was bowing her head to hide the blush that had spread across her face from captain Unohana.

Ichigo grinned slightly and scratched the back of his head.

"Um it's kinda embarrassing but while I was on my way to meet Rukia I fell and hit my head…I guess I knocked myself unconscious," he said with a nervous laugh.

Rukia's head shot up and she stared at him in confusion, 'if he had hit his head why did he look at his chest when he woke up' Rukia thought to herself.

"Well Kurosaki-kun if you insist that your fine then you may leave anytime, but if you should feel any pain or discomfort please pay me a visit."

"I'm really fine" Ichigo said.

"Thank you very much captain Unohana" Rukia said still not making eye contact with the older woman.

Unohana just bowed her head and left the two alone again. The second the door slid shut Rukia immediately looked over at Ichigo and gave him one of her famous death glares.

Ichigo gulp as he slowly backed up from her in fear of what she might do to him.

"We need to talk Ichigo" was all that came out of her mouth before she got up and made her way to the door.

"Hurry up and get dressed…baka"

Ichigo did as he was ordered and quickly got dressed and followed the fiery shinigami out of the room.

Ichigo and Rukia where walking quietly to the sixth division and the Kuchiki manor when Rukia stopped dead. Ichigo noticed her stop and looked at her in confusion before she suddenly pulled him and pushed him up against a wall.

Ichigo hit the wall hard his back bouncing slightly before Rukia pushed herself up against him. Her face drew nearer to his and Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her luscious lips. He wanted to feel their warmth, to taste her so bad. He moved closer to her, but she held him back just out of reach before speaking.

"Tell me what happened Ichigo?" Her voice was soft and passionate and it turned him on beyond belief.

"I-I ran into a-a Soi-…" Before he could finish his sentence he freed himself from the spell Rukia had cast on him with the sweet temptation of her lips.

"Hmm who was that Ichigo?" her voice oozed sex and Ichigo was once again trapped by her.

Without thinking he answered her, "Soi Fong"

Rukia looked at him surprised for a while before continuing with her interrogation. She slowly moved closer to his lips and just as they were about touch she moved to the side and started sucking gently on his neck.

Ichigo moaned in pleasure from the treatment he was receiving from Rukia.

Rukia stopped her ministrations and looked at him his eyes where hazy and his breath had become rather heavy.

"What happened between you and Soi Fong, Ichigo?" She asked before lightly kissing up his jaw and sucking tenderly on his earlobe.

Ichigo's head fell backwards against the wall before he answered her question, "I found her in the woods earlier" Ichigo said as he panted lightly.

"And what happened then Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she licked lightly across his jaw to his chin and then up to his lips. She tugged lightly at his bottom lip before gently suckling on it.

Ichigo pulled her up onto her toes and kissed her passionately, there tongues sharing dominance. Rukia suckled lightly on his tongue before pushing her own into his mouth and exploring it thoroughly.

Ichigo could hear Rukia moaning lightly and loved how the vibrations from her voice sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body. Rukia broke the kiss and looked him dead in the eye before asking the same question as before.

Ichigo was just about to answer when a sudden interruption broke him from his world of pleasure.

"Yes Kurosaki do tell what happened then," Soi Fong said from behind the two.

Rukia fastened her grip on Ichigo and looked over her shoulder at Soi Fong. She could tell Soi Fong was rather pissed, but was that a blush she saw on her face.

"What do you want…Taichou?" Rukia said remembering to mind her manners in front of her superiors.

Soi Fong noted Rukia's possessive nature over Ichigo and even though she wouldn't admit it she was feeling a strange tinge of jealousy start to build up. She looked over at Ichigo and could see that he was frozen stiff in fear or what ever else it could be she didn't know, but he was just staring wide-eyed at her. She had been standing there for a few minutes waiting for them to notice her, but they just continued to kiss and she so badly wanted to kiss them both but held back as she realised what Rukia was trying to do, but now she couldn't take it anymore.

She slowly walked up to them and with one quick movement moved Rukia out of the way and pulled Ichigo into a sudden kiss. Even as she felt him start to respond to the kiss she didn't even know why she was kissing him yet it felt so good she wanted more.

"Soi Fong!" Rukia shouted as she saw the two of them making out. 'How can she do that to my Ichigo!' Rukia thought as she grabbed Soi Fong by the shoulder and pulled her of Ichigo.

She was just about to voice her completes when Soi Fong pushed her against the same wall Ichigo was still leaning against and kissing her violently. Soi Fong forced her tongue into Rukia's unsuspecting and started exploring.

Rukia was so shocked she couldn't do anything to stop the invasion to her mouth and just stood there in total shock.

'What…what's going on…why is she doing this…it feels…it feels, it feels so…so good.' Rukia thought as her hands found there way to the back of Soi Fong's head. She felt Soi Fong pull away before her mouth was once again invaded by yet another tongue.

Rukia looked through half lidded eye's at Soi Fong licking up Ichigo's jaw line as he Kissed her passionately. Rukia fought Ichigo's tongue for dominance as he continued to kiss her.

Soi Fong pushed into Rukia's chest as Ichigo pushed into her back, his head hovering over her shoulder as he continued to kiss Rukia. Soi Fong pulled him away from Rukia and kissed him roughly. Rukia was panting heavily as she recovered from the breath taking kisses she had just received as well as watching the kiss that was taking place right in front of her.

Soi Fong broke the kiss panting just as heavily as Rukia and looked at the pair in front of her.

'What just happened?' thought Soi Fong as she watched the two out of breath teens in front of her.

"Let's go." Soi Fong said as she took hold of them and shunpo'd away.

Rukia and Ichigo found themselves in a dark room alone. Ichigo looked around for Soi Fong, but Rukia had other ideas and pulled him down onto the bed that was next to him. Ichigo immediately responded and started to once again make out with Rukia.

Rukia flipped Ichigo over and sat up while still straddling his lap; she started to undo the sash around her waist. When it was undone two hands appeared from behind her and slipped the robe off of her shoulders exposing her small breast as well as her rosy nipples.

Soi Fong appeared from behind her and slowly licked up along her shoulder to her neck and then jaw bone. Rukia turned her head back and started kissing Soi Fong passionately as one of Soi Fong's hands found there way to Rukia's perky breasts and gave them a light squeeze. Rukia moaned into Soi Fong's mouth from the ministrations from Soi Fong's hand and the increasing bulge in Ichigo's pants.

Ichigo sat up and took Rukia's free breast in his hand and started to lick gently around her nipple. He gently started sucking on her nipples and Rukia moaned so loudly that her mouth detached from Soi Fong's.

Soi Fong stood up and removed her jacket and special corps suit with one quick movement and was standing behind Rukia completely naked. Ichigo looked up from his place at Rukia's breast and looked at the sexy woman in front of him.

"Come here my Sexy little bee." He said as he continued his therapy on both of her breast with his hands. Soi Fong moved behind Rukia and kissed Ichigo quickly before pulling his head down to her breasts. Ichigo noted that her breasts where only slightly bigger than Rukia's, but he didn't mind he honestly preferred them to the bigger ones.

Soi Fong moaned loudly before pulling Rukia into a passionate long kiss. As Soi Fong was kissing Rukia, Ichigo felt Rukia's hands find there way to his shoulders and gently push his robes off his shoulders. Her hands roamed down his body and she took him in all of him from every last detail got taken in until her hand reach the large bulge in his pants.

She grinned and released his erection from its confines and started to slowly pump her hand up and down his length earning a loud grunt from Ichigo. Soi Fong pushed Ichigo back down onto his back and crawled to his side and looked at his member that Rukia was slowly pumping. Soi Fong pulled Rukia into a quick kiss before lowering her head and giving it a long lick from the base till the tip.

Soi Fong licked down his length again, but this time on her way up Rukia joined her and gave his erect member a long lick of her own. Ichigo looked down at the two beautiful women pleasuring him and couldn't help but smile.

Ichigo gasped as he felt his entire member became totally engulfed by something warm and wet. When he looked down he saw that Soi Fong had totally engulfed his hard member, even taking him into her throat and he loved it. He moaned loudly, but found his mouth preoccupied by Rukia's lips.

Rukia had completely removed all her clothes by now and was completely naked. She kissed Ichigo one last time before she moved and straddled his face revealing her slightly soaked pussy. Ichigo looked at her beautiful womanhood and immediately knew what she wanted.

He lifted his head and gave a long hard lick all the way from the bottom till the top of her slit splitting her lips on his way. He moved his hand up to her now dripping womanhood and parted her delicate lips and gave her another long lick.

Rukia moaned loudly from the pleasure she was receiving from Ichigo and fell forward supporting her self with her arms to stop herself from falling over. Ichigo gave her another long lick before focusing all his attention on her clit, slowly licking, flicking, nibbling and sucking on it, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Rukia's body.

Ichigo groaned loudly from the pleasure he was receiving from Soi Fong and the vibrations sent even more waves of pleasure through Rukia's body.

Suddenly Rukia was pulled backwards by Soi Fong her face landing directing in front of Ichigo's erection. Rukia wasted no time in taking Ichigo's erection in her mouth and slowly sucking on it.

Soi Fong moved her hips above Ichigo's face demanding the same treatment that Rukia had received. Ichigo responded in kind and immediately attacked her already swollen clit, sucking on it hard before lightly grinding his teeth over it. Soi Fong shouted out in pleasure at the pleasure she was receiving from Ichigo and fell onto Rukia. Rukia gasped in surprise when she felt Soi Fong insert two fingers into her.

Rukia wanted to scream, but when she opened her mouth even more of Ichigo's member slipped into her mouth and slightly down her throat. She almost gagged from the feeling, but soon realised she like it…no she loved it the feeling of being filled in this way.

Soi Fong was frantically pumping into Rukia with more and more speed as her own pleasure started to reach its climax. She screamed in pleasure as she came her orgasm-sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body.

Ichigo felt her inner walls clench tightly around his fingers before he removed them and started lapping up her wonderful juices.

Rukia felt Ichigo's hips jerk before he came shooting shot after shot of hot cum into the back of her throat. She pulled away to early and two shots of cum landed directly on her face one on her cheek and one just above her upper lip. Her body took in the aroma that was Ichigo causing her body convulse as she had her own orgasm.

Rukia moaned loudly as she came her cum coating Soi Fong's fingers. Rukia fell down on Ichigo's leg as she felt Soi Fong pull out her finger. She took a deep breath and was instantly reminded of the cum that was still sitting on her upper lip, she slowly seductively licked it of as she saw Soi Fong's finger lap up the remnants of Ichigo's cum that still covered Rukia's cheek.

Soi Fong stuck her left hand that was completely drenched in Rukia's cum in her mouth and started sucking on it before she inserted her right hand which contained a descent amount of Ichigo's cum. She sucked all four of her fingers and squealed in delight at the wonderful taste of her two young lovers.

She moved off of Ichigo and pulled Rukia back up ad into a rough kiss. Ichigo got up and pushed his tongue in between the two beautiful goddesses and added the flavour, which was Soi Fong to the mix. The three of them continued to kiss and share the wonderful taste of sex.

When they broke apart Soi Fong pushed Rukia down onto the bed and pushed their chest tightly together spreading hers as well as Rukia's legs wide open. She looked back at Ichigo and winked playfully.

Ichigo immediately got the idea and placed himself behind the two dark haired women. He looked down at the beautiful sight of there two pussies tightly pushed together and grinned. He moved forward and pushed himself into Soi Fong waiting womanhood fast and hard. When he was completely inside of her he realised that she was screaming into Rukia's mouth and that she was still a virgin.

He stopped moving still completely inside her and waited for her to quiet down before he started moving again slowly at first but he quickly quickened his pace as he heard the two of them moaning loudly as they continued to rub up against each other and kiss wildly.

Soi Fong was almost screaming from the amazing feeling of being penetrated and knew that she was close to coming again. With the exceptionally hard thrust she received from Ichigo and the feeling of Rukia's wet pussy on hers she came. Her back arched and she let out a quite scream as she rode out her orgasm. Ichigo pulled out of Soi Fong and positioned himself in front of Rukia's soaked womanhood and slowly entered her. Rukia kissed Soi Fong hard to muffle her screams of pain as Ichigo went deeper and deeper until he finally reach her barrier. He pulled back a little before pushing himself completely into her.

Rukia gasped as pain shot through her body and a few tears left her eyes. Soi Fong saw this and slowly licked the tears away before kissing Rukia again.

Ichigo felt her inner walls loosen up and slowly started to pull back again before thrusting back into her a little faster and faster each time. Both Rukia and Soi Fong moaned loudly into each other as Ichigo slammed into Rukia, his hips hitting Soi Fong's ass with each thrust. Ichigo could tell he was close but desperately held on eager to make Rukia cum before him. He started thrusting very hard and very fast into Rukia, which increased the amount of pleasure, both girls felt as they moaned louder and louder.

Rukia couldn't hold out any longer and came her inner walls clenching around Ichigo's member and milking him fro all he was worth. Ichigo grunted as he shot load after load of cum into Rukia and she loved the feeling. Soi Fong yelped out as she came for the third time, her juices leaking out and running down onto Ichigo's member and Rukia's soaked pussy.

The three of them collapsed to the ground in a mess of sweat and cum. They were utterly exhausted and all panting heavily.

Ichigo collapsed onto the bed and soon found himself between two beautiful women. He smiled to himself and couldn't help but think that this had to be the best day of his life.

"Hmmm Ichigo we have to have this conversation again sometime." Rukia said with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Indeed. I think I have a meeting with Yoruichi in a week from now." Soi Fong said as she gently ran a finger along his chest.

Ichigo grinned widely as the concept of a foursome ran through his mind with the beautiful goddesses of flash.

**(Elsewhere)**

"Where are they? I swear if he lays one finger on my sister I'll kill him!" Byakuya said before he vanished from sight.

**A/N: There you go next chap will be soon.**

**For all the readers of my other fanfic's they will be updated shortly don't worry.**

**Please review.**


End file.
